


Fractured Relationships

by ButterBalls1215



Series: South Park Gays Universe [4]
Category: South Park
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Break Up, Coon and Friends - Freeform, F/M, M/M, South Park: The Fractured But Whole, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-20 12:49:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16556057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterBalls1215/pseuds/ButterBalls1215
Summary: What really happened during the break up of Coon & Friends and the Freedom Pals





	1. The Break Up(s)

**Author's Note:**

> Butthole will not be in this fic, but it follows the story of the fractured but whole game.

After the Freedom Pals stormed out of Cartman’s basement the others were left stunned. Did they really just walk out on Cartman’s franchise plan? It wasn’t that unfair.

Craig Tucker was the most surprised of them all. His boyfriend just walked out on him. He thought they were better than that. They were supposed to be better than Stan and Kyle dammit. 

Craig glanced at Kyle, who didn’t seem as distraught as he did. He knew Kyle was somewhat used to this, Stan had walked out on him on multiple occasions, including the Black Friday incident. Kyle seemed used to their constant breaking up and making up at this point.

When looking over to Clyde, he seemed a little wobbly on his emotions. Clyde and Token hadn’t been dating nearly as long as him and Tweek, but Craig knew Clyde well enough to know this was affecting him. Clyde was very emotional, and a newly broken up with Clyde was one that would cry and sulk into ice cream for weeks.

Jimmy seemed unbothered and more defensive than anything, and that left Cartman. Craig knew he wouldn’t let his true emotions for Butters show. Sure, Butters wasn’t actually part of Freedom Pals, but he did storm out with them, leaving Cartman calling him the dirtiest bitch in history as he slammed the door behind the group. Craig had a feeling if anyone was going to break and end up back to locking lips first, it would likely be Cartman and Butters.

He went home, feeling angry and upset. He almost felt like Tweek, unable to handle all the emotions he was experiencing. The irony.

He went home, moped, until his mother came upstairs and asked him what he was so upset about. He confessed, because who else was he going to talk to? Kyle? Fuck no. He also realized his parents were probably confused the moment he walked through the door without Tweek’s hand glued to his, or noticed Craig not repeatedly checking the time, which he did when Tweek was working.

Craig’s mother comforted him the best she could, until Tricia came in and yelled at him for letting Tweek leave him. He knew she was almost as upset as he was. Tricia loved Tweek, and consistently was telling Craig this. She wanted them to get married more than she wanted herself and Ike to.

Craig had the hardest time sleeping. He normally slept with his nose in Tweek’s hair, or with his ear pressed to his phone with Tweek wishing him goodnight. He kept thinking about him, though angrily. How dare Tweek leave him? He could never do better. Who was he going to date now? Token? He had no personality. Kenny? Craig gagged at the thought of that. Not unless Tweek wanted an STD.

It took Craig forever to fall asleep, but he wasn’t surprised when he woke up to his alarm shortly after. He stared up at the ceiling. Time to face single life.


	2. The Pact

“We’re making a pact. If we all choose to leave them, they’ll be forced to realize how wrong they are and change the franchise plan and come crawling back to us!” 

Stan was very confident in his plan to gain leverage in their fight with Coon and Friends. He knew Kyle would break easily if everyone followed through. Kyle couldn’t even go a week without sex. 

Tweek easily agreed, which Stan was very surprised by. He thought Tweek would be the hardest to convince. Timmy was second and Kenny third. Kenny seemed mainly on board to watch Kyle and Cartman struggle, and to have a chance to lure Butters to the other side (and into his pants of course).

Token seemed to be struggling the most with the idea. Stan wondered if it was because he was worried Clyde would move on from him too quickly. Sure, they hadn’t been together that long, but everyone knew Clyde had been in love with Token since they were 8. Stan knew this was true from the time Clyde slept over and started sleep talking about Token’s good looks, which Stan and Kyle laughed so hard they almost peed their pants while trying to keep quiet.

Though Butters wasn’t actually part of Freedom Pals, he decided to join in, sick of the way Cartman treated him when they played these games. Sure, Butters loved being Cartman’s loyal sidekick when they played the Stick of Truth game, but Cartman always belittled his Professor Chaos act when they played Coon and Friends. Sure, Stan thought Butters made a terrible bad guy, but he always played up how crazy Butters was because he was a good friend.

It was weird to go to school after what had happened that night. After storming out, Stan and Tweek and Butters had gone for coffee to discuss their plan some more, but that night Stan couldn’t help but feel lonely without the prospect of Kyle climbing through his window, or he through Kyle’s. Randy and Sharon seemed very surprised that morning when only Stan came down the stairs, instead of Stan trying to hide Kyle behind him after he snuck through the night before.

At school the Freedom Pals ignored the Coon and Friends crew. Wendy asked Stan what was going on, to which he explained the events of the night before. Wendy agreed that Stan and Kenny were right for leaving and offered her support if they needed it. She also hinted yet again how much Bebe wanted to go out with Kenny. Stan rolled his eyes as usual. Wendy had been bringing this up consistently for almost a year now, but Stan knew Kenny still had lingering feelings for Butters and had no interest in any girls at school besides the odd time he let Millie suck him off behind the bleachers.

Stan knows Wendy probably thinks their idea is stupid, but Stan also knows she always supports and agrees with him due to her lingering feelings for him. Stan feels like he’s always taking advantage of that, but right now he needs someone to talk to without Kyle to confided in. When he’s walking away from Wendy however, he noticed Kyle’s longing glare at the two of them. His plan is working already.


	3. Craig's Biggest Mistake

Kyle lasts two days without jerking off.

He’s surprised he even lasted that long. After the first night, Cartman told him he broken down crying and came all over his bedroom wall, and then lied to his mother and said that Butters did it. Kyle hasn’t talked to Craig outside of their group meetings, but he assumes he probably has too, with his longing looks at Tweek all day.

It’s not that Kyle has no willpower. He just really loves Stan. And yes, he definitely shouted Stan’s name after. Nobody was home. He had every right to.

Kyle spends most of the first week trying to act tough, though his mother says he’s sulking. Ike attempts to set him up on a date with Filmore’s cousin, but Kyle turns him down. Stan will come around. He always does. 

After a week however, he starts to wonder.

Kyle also spends a lot of his first week of no Stan worrying about Clyde. Clyde is known for being fragile, even before his mom died. Kyle has noticed how lost he seems without Token, how he wordlessly follows Scott around like a lost puppy. 

Kyle tries to talk to him, but he and Clyde were never that close. Clyde usually responds with “I’m fine” or a shrug. Kyle sighs. He really hoped it wouldn’t come to this.

“Have you talked to Clyde much?” Kyle asked Craig as the two walked towards Cartman house for their meeting. Craig shrugged.

“He hasn’t really wanted to talk. He only ever seems interested in interaction with human beings when were playing the game.”

Kyle worries at this. Is Clyde really that down on himself after not leaving with Token? Is he really regretting his decision that much?

“Maybe you could talk to him. I’ve tried, but Clyde doesn’t really like me.”

Craig snorts “We all know what you think of him dude. No shit he won’t talk to you.”

Craig did have a point. When Stan had what he thought was Assburgers, and he and Kyle were broken up, Cartman had attempted to set up Kyle and Clyde on a date. During the black Friday incident, Butters had repeatedly told Kyle he should try and spend some time with Clyde, post break up with Stan. From that point on, Kyle always called Clyde the rebound guy, to which Stan usually snickered at. Apparently, Clyde knew about this.

“I’ll talk to him.”

Kyle sighed in relief. He felt for Clyde even with their strained relationship. He was a good kid, and the only person he had to talk to was his father, who seemed like the type of guy who you had very awkward conversations with.

After Kyle’s talk with Craig, Clyde’s attitude seemed to have improved. The following night, when trying to track down Classi, Clyde seemed to be in better spirits than he had been when he discovered the green Nazi zombie goo. Kyle wondered if Craig had slipped him some drugs or something. 

Kyle continued to try and stay strong from Stan as well. He kept himself from starring and decided to start fucking his pillow in an attempt to forget about Stan. Honestly, it wasn’t working. But Kyle wasn’t going to be the one to give in here.

Cartman’s bitchiness seemed to have toned down a few days after Classi was discovered. Jimmy joked that she was probably giving Cartman some, but Kyle began to question how loyal Cartman was being to this whole ‘not dating freedom pals’ rule. Butters technically did not count as a freedom pal, and Cartman would surely use that if anyone brought his relationship up.

It wasn’t until after the fight at raisins that things changed. Beforehand Craig had told Kyle and Jimmy how he drew Tweek’s face on a piece of paper to look at when he jerked off at night, which, honestly, Kyle considered doing when he got home as well. After retrieving Clyde from the mess, he created for himself with the raisin girls, Craig decided to take Clyde home and clean up his scratch wounds. Kyle momentarily felt for any straight man with a crazy girlfriend with fake nails after that. 

When Kyle went home, he continued to mope about Stan, even with the breathing of his cousin on the floor beside him. He was starting to believe he couldn’t stop himself from caving. He needed Stan.

That next morning however, he realized, this game wasn’t over.

“I slept with Clyde.”


	4. The Scott Malkinson of it all

Kyle’s mouth sat agape as he and Craig sat on Cartman’s couch, waiting for him to exit the bathroom. 

“You what?!”

“Last night, after we went back to his house. I cleaned him up, and we were hanging out, and his dad made us supper. Then after he said I should just stay the night, since it was a Saturday. I was like sure, don’t have Tweek to go home to. And then we were upstairs and then we were kissing and then we were fucking.”

“Dude!”

“So ya. There’s that.”

“There’s what?” Cartman asked as he came to join them on the couch.

“Craig slept with Clyde!”

Craig hit him in the chest. Kyle looked to Cartman, interested to see his reaction. However, Kyle was confused upon looking at his face. He seemed to be thinking.

“I think, I think I have an idea to break the freedom pals.”

“I’m listening.” He responded, Craig also looking to Cartman instantly.

“What if Craig and Clyde pretend to be dating, and you and Scott. It’ll make the others jealous. They’ll be back in no time.”

“I mean Craig and Clyde don’t really have to pretend-“

“But think about it, Kyle. How mad would Stan be if you were holding hands with Scott down the hallway like he meant nothing to you. He will lose it!”

Kyle thought about the moment he saw Stan talking to Wendy that day, how badly he wanted to punch her right in the nose.

“Okay. I’ll do it.”


	5. Butters dilemma

“You are not going to believe what happened last night.”

Butters rolled his eyes but continued to climb into Eric’s bed. He still felt so weak for being the only one to have knowingly caved. He couldn’t help it. Dating Eric Cartman was like having an infection that couldn’t be cured. He physically could not survive without being with Eric, or so it felt that way.

He hadn’t told anyone that he had been sneaking around to see Eric. Not even Dougie. He couldn’t risk anyone knowing. He couldn’t be the weak one this time. He would wait until Tweek or Stan caved. Which would likely be very soon with how angsty they had been acting.

“What happened?”

“Clyde and Craig fucked dude! Like they had actual sex!”

Butters mouth dropped open. Craig Tucker, the loving sweet boyfriend of Tweek Tweak, had slept with one of Butters closest friends, Clyde Donovan, who was the least stable person to be having a one-night stand with.

“When!?”

“Last night! Clyde had a fight with some raisin girls, and after Craig defended his honour they fucked! I can’t believe it! Craig is way too ugly to be with Clyde Donovan.”

“Craig has a boyfriend!”

“Wait, are you insinuating that Craig and Tweek are still together behind my back?”

“No Eric! They didn’t really break up! It’s a game! They would’ve gotten back together! Would have…”

“You don’t know that. Not everyone is Kyle and Stan.”

“We got back together.”

“We weren’t really broken up.” Cartman said with a scoff “You were just being a bitch.”

Butters groaned “I can’t believe Craig would do that to Tweek. How would you feel if I had slept with Kyle while we were fighting?”

“Please, Kyle’s jew dick would never satisfy you like mine does.”

“You’re disgusting.”

“And yet here we are, naked, about to fuck.” Eric said with a smirk. Butters rolled his eyes but couldn’t help but smile. Why did he get such a sadistic pleasure from this lunatic?

Butters didn’t tell the others. He thought about it, but he couldn’t bring himself to breaking Tweek’s heart. He thought about telling Stan, but he didn’t want Stan to tell Tweek either. He decided that Tweek should find out from Craig, not one of his friends. 

However, Kenny McCormick could always tell when Butters was hiding something.

“I know you know something.” He said. Butters turned around from where he was pouring himself a drink in Stan’s kitchen, the others in Stan’s room working on their franchise plan.

“I don’t know anything.”

“Liar.”

“Just like you lie to Bebe that you aren’t interested in her.”

“That’s not lying. I’m not interested in her.” Because I’m interested in you Kenny didn’t say.

“If I do tell you something you have to promise this stays between us.” Butters pleaded. He just needed someone to talk to about this. Someone who wasn’t his insensitive boyfriend.

“Of course.”

“Clyde and Craig slept together.”

Kenny stared blankly at Butters.

“Kenny?”

“Dude.”

“I know! How could Craig-“

“How the hell did Craig Tucker land Clyde Donovan?” Kenny laughed “He is not good looking enough. Me on the other hand-“

“What! That’s what your worried about?”

Kenny laughed again. “Dude, we’re 16. Craig and Tweek were never going to last. They are polar opposites.” 

“Tweek is more similar to Craig that Clyde is!”

“Clyde’s hot, who care what his personality is like.”

Butters groaned. Of course, Kenny would turn this into a sex thing. Great, now two idiots knew and were no going to help him.

Butters decided to just give up, and pushed his way past Kenny, heading back to the others. Kenny protested, stating he was just dicking around, but Butters didn’t want to hear it. He thought of all people Kenny would actually listen to him. Apparently, he was wrong.


	6. The Game

That Monday Stan had walked to school with Wendy and Tweek, having been still avoiding Cartman and Kyle. Normally Stan walked with Kenny, but apparently Kenny felt he needed the day to recover from his hangover. Butters change in attitude towards the latter in recent days had upset Kenny to the point of drinking himself into a stupor.

Stan was obliviously chatting away with Wendy about their possible lead on the Scrambles when Stan’s heart completely stopped, books dropping from his arms in the doorway of the school, staring blankly at the sight before him.

Kyle.

Holding hands.

With Scott Malkinson.

“Wow.” Wendy gasped at the sight, hand coming to rub Stan’s back as she noticed her ex-boyfriends face crumbling.

“Dude.” Tweek agreed, completely shocked as well. What the hell was happening?

“Don’t cry Stan, come on let’s get you out of here.” Wendy said, guiding Stan back out of the building, Tweek following behind once he regathered Stan’s books.

Butters groaned as he passed Cartman in the hallway.

“What’s your problem?” Cartman asked, turning around to walk with him. Butters tried to walk faster but knew Cartman wouldn’t just let him walk away from him.

“I just can’t believe how normal you are acting about you know who.”

“What? You really think it’s that surprising Clyde and Craig are having sex?”

“Having? I thought it was one time!” Butters exclaimed, voice raising, upset.

“Ha, yeah right. Craig told me he and Clyde hooked up on Saturday too. And probably did again last night after me and Kyle left Craig’s. His sister is annoying as fuck I don’t get how he puts up with her-“

“Eric! You have to stop this!”

As Cartman was about to reply, he and Butters were thought processes were stopped as two familiar faces appeared in front of them. Kyle and Scott.

“Oh, hey guys.” Kyle said with a smile. Butters saw Kyle squeeze Scott’s hand out of the corner of his eye.

“Um…”

“Well well well, the jew finally got some balls.” Cartman said with a laugh. Scott blushed.

“Shut up Cartman” Kyle said, rolling his eyes “Anyways, we got to get to class, just need to get my binder.”

Scott waved goodbye as the two walked away, still hand and hand. Butters turned to Cartman and socked him hard in the arm.

“What the fuck Butters! Domestic abuse!”

“You did this! You just ended two perfectly happy relationships over a game!”

“A game we’re winning.” Cartman responded, brushing past Butters to head to class.


	7. Stan's Broken Heart

“Hi sweetheart! How was your day at school?” Sharon asked as Stan entered through the front door. She was surprised how early he was home. Normally, even after his and Kyle’s break up, Stan never arrived home until a few minutes before 5, ate dinner, and went off to his room to socialize with his friends again online.

Stan grumbled weakly in response, heading straight for his room.

After what seemed like ages, Sharon decided to go check on her son. Sure, she would normally send Randy, but he was still at work. Sharon had been worried about Stan ever since he finally admitted he and Kyle broke up. They were watching TV, Shelly egging Stan about where his gay lover was when Stan spit it out, threw the remote at his father’s lap and stomped upstairs. 

Sharon opened Stan’s door to see him face down in his pillows, the covers looking splotched with tears and the blinds shut tight.

“Stan, sweet heart, what’s wrong?”

“Kyle moved on mom.” Stan wept out, sitting up to lean into Sharon’s open arms, “He really moved on”

“Oh, sweet heart. I’m so sorry.”

“It’s barley even been a month! I thought we were better than that! I thought he really loved me.”

Sharon held her son tighter and let him cry and rant for as long as he needed.

Eventually, Stan stopped crying and went to bed. Before he did however, he went to facebook and changed his relationship status.

Stan Marsh is now Single.

Stan huffed, wiped at his swollen eyes. His facebook had never said that before. Post break up with Wendy, he had never changed his status in time before he was dating Kyle. For the first time in his life, he was truly single.

Stan puked at the thought.


	8. Clyde Me A River

Tweek had no desire to go to this party. Sure, Bebe was nice, but with his and Craig’s current relationship status, he had no desire to see him at her party. It’s not like Tweek even drank, but as Token said, they all needed to be here to support Stan tonight, in case Kyle and Scott showed up. Stan apparently felt going out tonigt would do him some good. Tweek thought it was a set up for disaster. Timmy and Jimmy still weren’t speaking, Clyde barley glanced Token’s way. Tweek didn’t even want to start on the Cartman and Butters saga. Last he saw they were fighting in the bathroom over something Cartman did (not surprising in the slightest).

As they entered through Bebe’s front door, Kenny was instantly surrounded by her and her friends. Bebe would never give up on the rugged blonde, and Tweek had no idea why. He wasn’t that special.

Tweek noticed there was no sign of Cartman or Butters but saw Kyle and Scott dancing together goofily. Kyle was always bad at dancing, but usually that was hidden by the fact Stan could dance. Scott definitely could not.

Tweek wondered over to where Jimmy was with the punch, Token following behind him. The three exchanged pleasantries as Tweek poured himself and Token a glass, glancing to make sure Stan was kicking Scott’s ass. He wasn’t, thankfully. Instead he was over talking to Red. 

“Where’s Clyde?” Token asked Jimmy, knowing he would know where the brunette was. Jimmy took a swig of his punch before placing the empty cup down.

“I have no idea. Hopefully n-n-not to far. He was pr-pretty drunk”

Tweek snorted, knowing how much Clyde always drank. Craig usually ended up stuck taking him home, before him and Token started dating.

Tweek wondered off, mainly to go rescue Kenny, who looked like he might be mulled by Lola if he didn’t confess his undying love to Bebe right at that moment. Kenny thanked him graciously, before the two headed out to Bebe’s backyard. Kenny lit a smoke, and Tweek watched, used to the smell from all the times Craig smoked near him. 

“I just wish she’d lay off man. I’ve told her a zillion times I’m not interested.”

“Why aren’t you interested exactly?” Tweek asked “I mean, she’s not ugly. She may be a little crazy, but who isn’t here in South Park?”

Kenny huffed and smiled, “I should be the one asking you the questions, kid. What’s up with you and Tucker?”

“We’re broken up. I just gave him back his laptop yesterday.”

“Wow, so it’s actually serious?”

“I don’t know. Stop dodging my question. Is it another girl?”

“More like another guy.” Kenny mumbled before realizing what he just said. He glanced to Tweek, who smirked, before turning back towards Bebe’s house.

“Your secret’s safe with me McCormick.”

Kenny sighed in relief as Tweek closed the screen door, putting out his smoke and following him inside.

He paused as he re-entered the living room, as both Tweek and Token were both stopped in the entrance-way. 

Craig and Clyde were dancing together, pretty intimately. Craig never danced to begin with. Even with Tweek, he refused to ever dance (though Tweek did not dance either). Clyde was whispering in Craig’s ear, and if Kenny was seeing correctly, Craig had what looked like a pretty good-sized hickey on his collarbone where his shirt kept riding down, due to Clyde of course. 

It wasn’t as though that was bad enough, but as the three stared at the dancing pair, Stan and Butters came running out of the bathroom. Stan looked pretty wasted when Kenny turned around, which shocked him as it had not been long enough for him to have that much of a buzz. Butters looked distressed and upset, and seconds later Cartman came out of the bathroom, fixing his buttons on his shirt.

“Stan I swear-“

“No, fuck you Butters! We all agreed! You liar! How could you?”

“Stan calm down!” 

“No, I will not calm down! I thought we were friends! You’ve been fucking Cartman behind my back this whole time, haven’t you?”

“Well… not the whole time.” Butters answered rubbing the back of his neck self consciously. Stan huffed, and Kenny could see the tears prickling at the side of this eyes. As Stan turned around to storm off, Kenny followed. The two started down the block, Stan speechless. Kenny wordlessly followed.

“Stan, wait!”

Kenny and Stan both paused and turned to see Kyle heading towards them.

“Dude, are you okay? I saw you crying and-“

“Fuck you Kyle! You don’t care! Go back to sucking off Scott!” Stan shouted back, grabbing Kenny’s hoodie sleeve and pulling him along. Kyle shouted Stan’s name again, but Stan made no move to stop


	9. Bad Boy Kenny

The two ended up back at Kenny’s house. Kenny lit his bong and passed it to Stan. He needed it more.

“Fucking Butters.” Stan mumbled. Kenny nodded.

“He’ll never learn.”

“He’s so easily manipulated.” Stan said, passing the bong back to Kenny. He paused before adding “I’m sorry.”

“For?”

“Don’t play dude. I know you still like him.”

Kenny shrugged, passing the bong back. “It doesn’t matter. He’s never going to stop sucking off Cartman.”

“Well, I guess now we’re both miserable and alone.”

“Oh please, Kyle will be crawling back to you any day now.”

Stan took a long breath, reaching for the bong. “Maybe I don’t want him back. He’s tainted now.”

Kenny snorted, “Please, you really think him, and Scott have done anything? It took you and Kyle months to finally get up the nerve to even touch each others dicks. And Malkinson is much more of a prude than you ever were.”

“Poor Tweek.”

Kenny nodded, taking the bong back. Poor Tweek indeed. And Token for that matter.


	10. The Wendy of it all

“Why are you limping?”

“I’m not!” Stan exclaimed back, shocking Wendy slightly. She wasn’t expecting such a loud answer to her simple question. She assumed maybe Stan had fallen or tripped when they were fighting at the storage units with Butters. He seemed upset, but she assumed maybe it was due to seeing Kyle. They continued to walk towards her house, staring up at the moon and stars.

“You sure you’re okay?” She asked again, as they stood at her doorstep, Stan dropping her off before he headed home himself. Sure, they weren’t together, but they were still friends. She had known Stan since they were 6 and her family moved to South Park, and she was always going to look out for the goofball.

Stan didn’t seem to want to leave, and after a moment of silence Wendy opened the door and motioned for him to follow her inside. Upon entering her room, she closed the door and took off her costume, then handed Stan a large t-shirt to throw on.

“Isn’t this Bridon’s?” He asked, sitting on the bed, still in full costume.

“No… It’s Gregory’s.”

Stan rolled his eyes but slide the shirt on and stripped down to his boxers. Wendy went to the bathroom to change, and then crawling into bed beside him. In the darkness it felt awkward, lying here with her ex, but it got even more awkward when Stan decided now was the time to open up.

“I had sex with Kyle.”

“When?” She asked simply, trying not to scare him. He always seemed like a fragile animal.

“Behind one of the storage units.”

“Tonight?”

“Yeah, when you guys were trying to cross on the rooftop. My ass is sore”

“To much information Stan.”

“Not from that though… um.. I also had sex with Kenny… last night.”

“What!” 

This time Wendy couldn’t hold in the shout she let out. She covered her mouth quickly, hoping her parents hadn’t heard.

“When the hell did this happen?”

“Um… well, we were smoking pot, in Kenny’s room, and I was just really sad. Butters broke our promise, to stay broken up with the Coon and Friends until they agreed to join us, and after seeing Kyle… Kenny was just being so nice. And I don’t know. One thing led to another okay?”

Wendy was quite shocked. Of all people… Kenny? God.

“Hey um,” She started, unsure how to respond, “It’ll be okay Stan.”

Stan didn’t respond, still lying down under the covers. Wendy sighed, but lied back down, and the two pretended to fall asleep.


	11. Back where you belong

It didn’t take long for Butters and Stan to make up. After everything, Stan eventually got over that Butters technically broke the pact. He needed someone else to discuss this new development with him and Kenny, and to discuss what was going on with Scott and Kyle. Butters and Scott were close, and Stan knew Butters would tell him everything since he felt so bad about betraying him when he got back together with Cartman.

Initially, post Tweek and Token finding out about Craig and Clyde, things were insanely awkward. Token frantically tried to convince Bradley to be his fake boyfriend, but even Bradley Biggle wouldn’t stoop that low. Plus, he was friends with Clyde, so it may have been a little too obvious. Tweek begun avoiding school, not wanting to see anymore PDA from Craig and Clyde. They weren’t obnoxious about whatever was going on between them, though Stan actually wasn’t sure. He knew Craig had feels for Tweek still, and Cartman had told him Craig denied they were in a relationship. So, they were just casually fucking, or whatever. Stan only really wanted to know what Scott and Kyle were doing anyways.

From what he gathered from Butters and his actual in person evidence, all the two really did was hold hands. Stan thought maybe they were faking, but he really didn’t think Kyle was that low. In all honesty, if Kyle really wanted to get a ride out of Stan, he would’ve probably tried flirting with Butters.

Stan continued spending a lot of time with Kenny outside of school and looking for that stupid cat. Stan wasn’t even sure why they hadn’t given up on that already. But Cartman was always good at holding grudges. Stan ended up giving Kenny a blow job the day after he saw Kyle and Scott hugging before Kyle and Stan’s fifth period English class, and then let Kenny fuck him again the day after when he heard from Butters that Kyle and Scott were going out drinking with the other Coon and Friends. Stan felt guilty every time he did anything with Kenny, but Kenny was the only one really there for him through all this. Him and Wendy, but Stan wasn’t going to do any of that with her.

Wendy and Kenny began hanging out more, even when Stan was off with Butters. She was helping Kenny try and get the upper hand on Cartman, though Stan suspected they were talking about his thing with Kenny when he wasn’t around. 

Nothing really changed for the next few days, besides Token’s parents being randomly arrested. It seemed Clyde was upset by this, though he didn’t say anything to Token. Tweek ended up bringing him coffee and a donut after school. Stan thought they’d make a cute couple, if things never went back to normal.

It wasn’t until Tweek and Craig were forced into therapy that things seemed like they were going back to normal. Mr. Mackey insisted Craig and Tweek see him after class one day, after PC Principal heard Craig and Cartman talking about their break up in the hallway. Stan was pretty sure PC principal cared more about Tweek and Craig’s relationship than he did about his own life. 

Tweek was nervous to go, but Stan and Kenny walked him to the gym for his session. Craig was already there, and after a long amount of convincing, Tweek finally went in as well. Kenny and Stan made out in a bathroom stall for 15 minutes before Kenny got a call from Bebe and had to take off. Apparently, he had to help her with her bio homework. Stan ignored the twinge of jealousy he felt.

When Tweek and Craig exited, they were holding hands and smiling. Stan sighed in relief, though he knew they still had lots to work out. I mean Craig slept with Clyde. Clyde Donovan! They had been friends since they were 6. They had a lot to talk about.

Stan headed home, but as he approached his house, he saw Kyle and his cousin out in his front yard. Kyle was rolling his eyes at his cousin Kyle, who was lying on the ground next to a football.

“How are you so incapable of doing anything?” Kyle barked at his cousin.

Stan snorted from his door way as he unlocked the door, forgetting for a moment what was going on between them. It must have caught Kyle’s attention, because he turned to Stan and smiled.

“Hey,” Stan called. On a whim he added “Tweek and Craig are back together.”

Kyle raised an eyebrow, though he was still smiling “Craig got bored of Clyde’s dull ass that fast?”

Stan laughed again and headed inside. He hoped this would fix things. He missed Kyle more than he had ever missed anything before.


End file.
